Shattered
by JuliannaMonsta
Summary: They were broken teenagers. Fighting through their troubles, a suicide attempt brings their lives together.They find their broken pieces,putting them together and realizing the one for them was there all along. Summary sucks, First FanFic. Enjoy.
1. The Start

**Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you will enjoy it. (:  
>I'm going to try to make it 10-20 chapters. This story is rated T in the first few chapters, then it will definitely reach to M c; <strong>

**WARNINGS: THERE IS RAPE,CUTTING,BLOOD,SEX,ABUSE,AND FOUL LANGUAGE IN THIS HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Clare-17 years old.**

**Adam-17 years old.**

**Alli-17 years old.**

**Eli-18 years old.**

**I don't own Degrassi. If I did, Eclare would be back together and it would be getting hot(;**

**Okay, enough talking, enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

_She was surrounded by darkness. A dark giggle erupted the silence and echoed around, driving her backwards into a corner. Then she saw him. His eyes filled with anger glared at her, piercing through her petrified soul. He stepped forward, closer and closer toward the trembling body of the girl. "Did you miss me?", he whispered with an evil grin plastering his face. The darkness then engulfed her._

_._

_._

_._

**NO ONES POV**

She jumped up in her bed. A slick layer of sweat covered her fragile body. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream", she kept repeating. No. It was a nightmare. One that occurred ever since her life became a living hell. Ever since the day Clare Edwards was 10, her life was hell. Her parents divorced and her father left without a goodbye, leaving the mother and her for a younger woman.

When Clare was 12, Helen, her mother, fell in love and married Randall Edwards. He was a kind, cheerful loving companion…at least to Helen. To Clare, Randall was an abusing, cruel alcohol drinking lowlife. When Helen would be out for work at night, Clare was thrown to the floor, constantly beaten, and yelled at. This man was a stranger to Clare. An intoxicated cigarette smelling stranger.

One day, Clare just couldn't take it anymore. She locked herself in her bathroom and looked at the mirror, slowly lifting up her shirt. She examined all the bruises and cuts over her stomach and arms. The traced the outlines with her cold fingers, shuddering at the pain shooting up from her stomach. She cried and cried, blaming herself for all of this. She opened the mirror's cabinet and reached for a razor blade. She slid down the cold tiles of the wall and lifted up the long sleeve of her shirt, exposing the ivory cream skin that was scarred in several places. She placed the razor a few inches up from her fore arm and dragged it across the skin, creating a white line. She then placed it at the same place, but cut deeper. The skin broke and red droplets started to fall down her arm. She then put the razor blade to her wrist, slowly dragging it deep into her once flawless skin. She felt relief, like she finally had control over something. It felt as if all the trouble was seeping out of her. She cut over and over around her wrists. Then she had flashbacks. Helen always saw the good side of Randall. As 2 years passed, he began to climb into Clare's bed while she was asleep. He would cover her mouth and her eyes would shoot open. She screamed, but they came out muffled. It was no use, her mother wasn't home**.**Darcy does not exist in this story. Clare is an only child**** She felt helpless and weak. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

**ELI'S POV**

**(three years later)**

I walked to the back of the bar, leaning on the brick wall. "Everyone left me. EVERYONE.!", I yelled. "Why Julia? Why did you do this to me?" I drank some beer from the bottle in my right hand. "You ripped my heart out and then left! You died on me!" Anger pulsed through my veins. I kicked nearby garbage cans to the floor. "But I'm joining you." I pulled out a bottle of pills from my pocket and emptied them all out into my mouth. I took a large chug of beer and then threw it at the shattered all over. My vision started to become blurry, and I fell to the floor. Before the darkness consumed me, I saw a pair of blue eyes. The stranger started shaking me and yelling for help. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come get me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP.**

My eyes remained closed. _Am I dead?_ I slowly opened my eyes, but instantly closed them. All I could see was blinding white lights. I groaned and opened my eyes again._Where the hell am I?_ I lifted myself up but was welcomed by a large sharp pain in my head. _Stupid hangovers_**, **I thought.

I heard sniffling coming from the left side of me. I peeked over and saw my mother. Her hands were covering her makeup smudged face. "M-mom?", I asked. She lifted her head and I saw bright green eyes with red around them.

"Oh baby boy! You're alright!", my mom ,Cece, said. "Where am I?" She lowered her head and whispered, "The hospital. You tried to kill yourself. But thankfully a girl nearby saw you and called an ambulance. Why Eli?"  
>"I miss her mom...Julia.I needed to be with her." I said. "Oh honey, I know it's hard. But Julia will always be there. In your heart.", Cece said. I sighed. "Im just happy that girl called in time. We would have lost you! She should be here any minute." Anger filled me once again. That girl fucked up my chance to finally be with the one I love.<p>

There was a knock from the hospital room's door, and a petite looking girl came in. She looked nervous and looked down "Is this um, Mr. Goldsworthy's room?" the girl asked. I observed her closely. She had auburn curls that reached to the top of her shoulders. Her eyes were several light shades of blue. "Yes. I'm his mother. Are you the Clare that saved my baby boy?", Cece asked. Clare looked down once again and nodded, walking towards my mother. Cece jumped up from her chair and hugged the life out of Clare. "Thank you so much! You saved him." Cece exclaimed with a large smile plastering her face. "You're welcome Mrs. Goldsworthy. It was the most that I could do", Clare chuckled lightly. '_It was the most that I could do' _I mocked under my breath. "Eli, would you like a few minutes with Clare?" my mother asked. But before I could reply, Cece already walked out of the room closing the door. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" Clare asked. "It's none of your business, you wouldn't understand at all." I replied coldly. She frowned. "I do understand. I'm just trying to help." she softly said. "Get. Out." I said. "Excuse me?" Clare asked. "You heard me. Get out. You don't understand anything! I don't need your help!" I yelled. Tears filled her eyes and she fled across the room. But before she closed the door she looked at me in the eyes, tears threatening to fall and said "Sorry for helping. At least I'm a not heartless jerk!" She slammed the door. I let out a breath I didn't even know I held. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes feeling guilty. But when I did, I would always see those bright blue eyes.

_  
><strong>I'm sorry it was so short D;<strong>

**But I promise they'll be getting longer. Please review? c: **

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'll probably post a chapter a day if I can. Maybe two a day if I have time:]**


	2. We Meet Again

**ATTENTION!  
>I am so sorry I haven't been on in a very very very long first I lost hope in this story, but then realized I should start again. At the time when I continued writing my story, my computer didn't work so I used my iphone and wrote on my I was done with the next chapter on my phone, me and my dad had a gigantic fight and he poured water on my phone – twice. Thn I saw it was still working after I wip[ed all the water off of it, but then it just shut off. -.- Just today I thought, maybe I should just give it a try and plug it into my computer. And the fucking unthinkable happened. It turned on. (':<br>I am so happy and will update as soon as I can. I haven't found out my schedule yet for posting, so please excuse me if I am late with an update. I will not let anyone who is reading this down. Well, if youre still out there. Hah. Anyway, here is chapter 2 of Shattered. Enjoy, fellow Eclare lovers. (:  
>*******<em>Chapter two is really tiny, so I put in chapter three also.<em> c: Even though both may be small, forgive me. The bigger chapters will be coming soon!*********

**DISCLAIMER. Sadly, I do not own Degrassi. If I did, Id kick the script writer's asses for messing up Eli and Clare's love.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last chapter took place early spring. This takes place in September.**

_Ever wonder why we hold on to hope?_

_Why when everything fails, we still believe something will change._

_We want to believe everything will turn out perfect._

_That one little optimistic voice in the back of your tired ,frail head._

_Well it doesn't. Clare Edwards no longer believes. I'm surprised I even lasted _

_so long. I wonder how much I can handle before one day, that blade gets the best _

_of me, __and in a blink of an eye Ill be gone. Maybe that would even be the best _

_for everyone._

She closed her journal quickly at the sound of her bedroom door opening.

"Clare ,time to get ready for your first day back.", Helen said.

Clare nodded her head, and pushed the auburn curls out of her face.

It was her third year at Degrassi. And even though her eyes held excitement for

the new school year, she couldn't help but feel a twist in her chest—as if

something bad was bound to happen that day. Something that would change her

forever.

She shook the thought from her head away and took a warm long shower to set her

head straight.

"_Its just another school year Clare. You'll see Ali today, catch up on _

_things..._" Clare tried to be optimistic. But, the truth is, she can't. Too much has

gone on in her life for her to think anything foul would just let her be. She

knew better.

Clare dried her hair, putting on some eyeliner and mascara. Cherry red lip gloss

covered her naked, plump lips. She threw on a purple tank top, a loose black and

white striped top that went off of one shoulder, and some dark grey skinny jeans.

On her feet were black pumps. She tossed her backpack on her right shoulder and

while going out the door, passed by to the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

As she enjoyed her morning snack while walking to school she took in everything

around her. The sun slowly rising to meet the highest peak of the sky, the cool

breeze that passed through her hair every so often. She realized she missed out

on a lot. But how could she ever not? The only things that healed her were

reading, music, and the stings from a steel sharp razor that is dragged on her

skin every day continuously.

She was accustomed to that life. Living every moment she lived was a punishment;

trying to kill her as slow as possible.

She was a cutter, a cutter with a long dreadful story. And when that story would

replay in her mind, the only thing she could ask

was _Why me?_

Little did she know, her answer was hidden behind the deep green eyes of a man. A

man she once saw before, and that man would be in her life once again.

...

Eli Goldsworthy was awakened by his mother. "Baby boy, time for your new

school." Cece said with a smile.

Eli groaned and pulled the sheets over his head, blocking the rays of sunlight

that blinded him the second he opened his eyes.

Since word spread in his old private school about his suicide attempt, no one

crossed his path. When he walked down the hallways, people dared not to whisper.

But he didn't mind the isolation. It was better than being taunted and bothered

constantly. His parents pulled him out and told him it was because he needed a

fresh start. Bullshit. He knew they were looking for the perfect excuse so they

didn't have to pay anymore for him to go to school. Now, he was going to

Degrassi— a public high school. He heard much about Degrassi. Pregnant

teenagers,boiler room blowjobs,breast implants,secret teacher-student

name it.

_I guess it wont hurt, _He said to himself

"Eli. Please, get up. I'll go make breakfast and you better be down soon.", Cece

said, lightly closing Eli's door on the way out.

When Cece left Eli got up and put on a purple Dead Hand t shirt with ripped grey

skinny jeans. He slipped on some red converses and combed his hair while

slinging his backpack on.

"ELIJAH, GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOU'RE LATE!", Cece yelled.

Eli sighed and looked in the mirror. Bags under his eyes, light scars on his arms.

"Yeah. What a fresh start this will be."

**CHAPTER 3**

Clare finally arrived to her destination. She walked up the stairs and instantly

saw people staring at her. She suddenly felt very insecure, but sucked it up and

put on a confident look. Her hair bounced in thick dark ringlets as she strutted

down the halls to the office. Teens hustled around, awaiting for their new locker

numbers. Thank the gods her mother was good friends with the principal so she

wouldn't be late for first period. She received her number and turned around, her

eyes finding a pair of green, familiar ones.

"Oh. My. God."

**ELI'S POV**

I parked Morty, my hearse, into Degrassi's parking lot. Yes, a hearse. No, there

aren't any dead bodies in there. And I'm pretty sure there never will be, unless you

push me too far. Haha.

I smirked and went up Degrassi's front stairs ,finding the office. The front of

the office was blocked by large crowds of kids. I mentally sighed, knowing that

Ill be waiting a while. While waiting, someone passed by and I looked

up. A girl, scratch that, a hot girl passed by. And damn, her hips swayed. Her figure

was amazing, and if her back was just as sexy by itself, I can't imagine how

stunning she looks in the front.

Somehow, she was able to pass by everyone and receive her locker number. As soon

as she turned around, all I saw were great big blue doe eyes. Then I realized who

those eyes belonged to. What was her name? I racked my brain for the answer.

Clare! Thats right. Oh my god, _THAT_ CLARE! What are the odds of this? And she's

staring right at me. My palms began to sweat as she walked towards me. She

passed by, giving me a look that could kill.

I shakily breathed out, a breath I held for so long my lungs would almost burst

if I held it in any longer.

_Alright Eli,you can do this. Dont think of Julia, dont think of Julia. You didnt _

_spend your summer in therapy for nothing._ And I did find an even better way to

forget about Julia— fucking other girls and leaving them. Just so they can see

life isnt so dandy. Life is a bitch, and someone has to show them.


End file.
